smash_bros_lawl_omegafandomcom-20200215-history
Sub-Zero
On-Screen Appearance Rising in the Cold An frozen ice appear by rising Sub-Zero and break the ice then Sub-Zero began to fight. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Ice Blast Sub-Zero began to shoot the Ice Blast at his hand like in the games, while he was charging it may have about four effects by letting go by pressing B again. #0 or 3 seconds - Only taking damage. #4 or 6 seconds - Frozen many projectiles. #7 or 9 seconds - Freeze the fighter for about 6 seconds. #10 or higher seconds - Drain the fighter health about in 12 seconds. Sub-Zero can shoot at any directions which it can make it easy to take down the fighters. Side Special - Frozen Klone Sub-Zero used to clone to make look like he was running, if some fighter attacks it will freeze for about 3 seconds that Sub-Zero can take it down really easy. Up Special - Tombstone Teleport Sub-Zero lays down at the ground and he can be teleport to any locations, he can get pass from fighters attacks and projectiles. But if you think about spamming it, you cannot reuse after about in 6 seconds. Down Special - Cool Floor Sub-Zero shoot the ice at the floor to create the slip trap that many fighters can be slipped, but it cannot be moved at anytime which the only work is fire attacks. You can reused the attack but only about in 20 seconds. Final Smash - Finishing Move Sub-Zero is ready for his finishing move that he can use four attacks, the only way to do the attacks is the button commands to start the move. *Icy Force - Down, down, B and A. *Spine Ripped - B, A, B and left. *Cold Smash - Right, left, B, down. *Brain Freeze - A, A, right and B. But you only had to choose two at a time. Icy Force He is been charging his Ice Blast, some special about it that is can grow larger when it was been charged to take over the stage like Jigglypuff's Puff Up. The many fighters have to very careful of his Ice Force if someone touches it will make it freeze, if someone got the damage ratio to 80% it can instant-kill by frozen to death. The only way to avoid this dangerous attack was to get far away from Sub-Zero and wait for him about in 25 seconds. Spine Ripped He can only use his attack by getting closer to the fighter, while he got close to the fighter he began to pull the spine and pulled the head off for instant-kill. Cold Smash Sub-Zero use the cold breath at the fighter while he can walk at the frozen fighter then pick up then slammed it, if the fighter's damage ratio is at to 75% it can make as a instant-kill. Brain Freeze Sub-Zero is ready to charging the Ice Blast, he will directly towards at the fighter and will given a painful damage. If the fighter got 100% damage ratio it will make the head-explode for a instant-kill. He can only shoot about 3 at a time and he can shoot any directions. KOSFX KOSFX1: *screams* KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: "AAHHHHH!!!" Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (If you kill 2 fighters in his Final Smash): Sub-Zero use his victory pose and later title said "FATALITY". Lose/Clap: Look down, feeling losed. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures SSBLO_Sub-Zero_Congratulation.png Character Description Sub-Zero, is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Sub-Zero dresses in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Originally, Sub-Zero was depicted with Asian facial features as revealed in the ending when unmasked, due to a Chinese-American heritage. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol Mortal Kombat Victory Music TBA Intro and outro scenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage *Pit II Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *His Final Smash of Icy Force was been reference from the 1995 movie where Sub-Zero use this attack to kill Liu Kang. *The Final smash called Finishing Move is a reference to the infamous SNES port version of Mortal Kombat as it replace the title Fatality with Finishing move. Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Celebrity Category:Human Category:Offensive